


Broken Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children
Genre: F/M, Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Original Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ella, a half-fae, comes to Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, she feels that she is finally at home. She is loved, and she is cared for. Everybody is happy. Apart from Liam Feeney and Enoch O'Connor. The two boys have been best friends for the past ninety-odd years, and neither of them like Ella.There is something strange about them. They disappear for weeks, or even months at a time, and nobody seems to know what they do.Ella is just about accepting their disliking of her when one day, Liam does something unexpected...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more of my fanfictions on wattpad.com where my username is the same, EbaySalami on wattpad I have a lot more fandoms and a lot more fanfictions!

Ella took a deep breath and walked up the few steps to the large house. The door opened just as she raised her fist to knock, and a tall woman smoking a pipe and holding a pocket watch was standing there. She smiled at Ella. "Exactly on time." She put the watch into her pocket and held out her hand, "Miss Peregrine, delighted to meet you."

"I'm Ella Hemmingway." Ella shook Miss Peregrine's hand.

"You are certainly very beautiful." Miss Peregrine said, smiling as she stepped aside so Ella could come through the door and into the house. 

"I am part-fae, Miss Peregrine. The fae are known for being beautiful."

"And what are your other peculiarities?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"Peculiarities?" Ella repeated, "what are they?"

"Your gift." Miss Peregrine paused, "Emma?!"

A blonde girl with blue eyes and a pretty blue dress on walked into the room. "What odd shoes." Ella observed. The girl was wearing a pair of decorated metal shoes which made a clunking sound every time she put either of her feet down.

"I am lighter than air." Emma replied, "I need these shoes or I will simply float away." She held out her hand, "I'm Emma Bloom." 

"Ella Hemmingway." Ella smiled at the girl, "and I'm part-fae." She turned back to Miss Peregrine. "I can also heal people."

"In what way?" Miss Peregrine asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If they have a wound, I can usually heal it." Ella explained.

"Usually?" Miss Peregrine took another puff of her pipe, "what do you mean?"

"Sometimes I can only help it to heal. Sometimes it must do most of its healing naturally." Ella elaborated.

"How interesting." Miss Peregrine turned to Emma, "take Miss Hemmingway to her room, Emma, please. The one next to your's." Emma nodded and walked over, her shoes  _ clunk clunking  _ on the wooden floor, despite it being covered mostly by a rug. She took Ella's arm and led her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella, this is Hugh and Fiona." She gestured to the two people in front of her. "Hugh has bees living inside of his stomach, and Fiona can make plants grow."   
"It's nice to meet you." Ella smiled, "I'm Ella, and I can heal people."  
"And you're part-fae." Emma added.   
"Yes." Ella agreed. "I'm part-fae."

"Millard, and the twins." Emma gestured to two children in white halloween costumes and a set of clothes which seemed to be floating in midair as if they were on somebody's body. "Millard, as you may have noticed, is invisible."   
"I'm Ella." Ella held out her hand to the invisible boy and then to the twins, "I'm part-fae and I can heal people."  
"The twins can turn people to stone just by somebody looking into their eyes." Millard explained.   
"Kind of like Medusa?" Ella asked.  
"Exactly like Medusa." Emma answered.

"This is Bronwyn, Claire and Horace." Horace can project his dreams or what he hears. Sometimes he sees the future in his dreams. Bronwyn has the strength of ten men, and Claire... Well..." Claire turned around and pulled up her ginger curls to reveal a monster-like mouth.  
Ella tried not to react to badly to that. "Oh... Right." Ella smiled at them, trying not to be put off by Claire's extra mouth, which she had now covered up with her curls. She had turned around and was humming softly under her breath. "Um, I'm Ella Hemmingway, and I can heal people." She paused, "I'm also half-fae."


	3. The Next Day

"Now there's enough food for everybody, so don't -" Miss Peregrine stopped and stared at Hugh who had three sandwiches in one hand and another two in the other. "Hugh Apiston, put at least three of those sandwiches down right now." Hugh guiltily put three sandwiches down. 

"Sorry, Miss Peregrine." 

"I was going to say don't be greedy, but Hugh seems to have set a good example." She smiled at the children sitting around her on varying blankets, "but enjoy yourselves, Children, please." 

 

Emma was talking about something boring. Ella knew this because had zoned out of the conversation. Emma was now talking  _ at  _ her rather than  _ to  _ her. Ella watched as two boys walked over the hill and into the meadow, straight over to Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine hugged both of the boys, "how are you?" She asked, smiling.

"Hungry." They chorused. 

She laughed and picked up the plate of sandwiches and held it out to them. They each took two and gestured for her to leave the plate near them so they could reach it again.

"How did it go?"

"Better than we expected." The taller one said.

"We didn't expect to be back so quickly." The slightly shorter one elaborated. 

The taller one finished his sandwiches and turned to Ella, Emma and the rest of the children. "Right, who's up for a swim?"

 

Olive, Emma, Ella, Bronwyn and the two boys reached the pond in the meadow. The two boys pulled off their shirts and trousers, and kicked off their shoes and socks before taking a run-and-jump straight into the pond. 

Emma, Ella and Bronwyn stripped down to their girdles and bras before jumping into the water. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ella was floating on her back when she felt the ripples in the water become larger. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see who was swimming beside her. "Who are you?" It was the taller boy.

"Ella." She replied. "I'm part-fae, and I can heal people."

The boy snorted and swam off. Ella watched as he swam over to the shorter boy who he had come over to the picnic with. They began to talk in hushed voices, occasionally glancing over at Ella.

 

 

"Emma?" Ella swam over to her friend, "who are they?" She gestured to tall boy and shorter boy.

"Liam Feeney and Enoch O'Connor."

"And their... peculiarities?" Ella whispered into Emma's ear.

"Enoch can animate the dead and control them, using hearts."

"That's disgusting." Ella pulled a faced.

Emma smiled, "it is a bit."

"And Liam?" Ella asked, "what can he do?"

"He's a telepath." Emma replied, "be careful what you're thinking around him, because he  _ always  _ knows."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Oh!" Miss Peregrine exclaimed as she looked at her pocket watch, "it's almost five o'clock!" She turned to the children, "time to go home, Children." Ella glanced around for her shoes and gasped.

"I must have left my shoes by the pond, Miss Peregrine! I'll just go and get them." 

"Hurry then, Ella!" Miss Peregrine called after Ella, who was sprinting towards the pond.

She looked under the bush where she had left them and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You and Emma were talking about us earlier." A familiar voice said.

Ella shrieked a little and turned. "I really wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that! It's terrifying!"

"You and Emma were talking about us earlier." Liam repeated.

"You're a telepath." She said slowly, "of course you would know that." 

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me in the future." Liam paused, "and so would Enoch." He turned and sprinted back to the group.


	6. The Next Day

"So what do we have to get again?" Ella asked Emma.  
"Miss Peregrine wants the groceries." Emma replied, "milk, butter, sugar, eggs, meat, potatoes and whatever else." She looked down at the road.   
The two girls were walking into town on an errand for Miss Peregrine. It was a warm day, as the 3rd September 1940 always was, and the only sounds were their voices, Emma's shoes on the rocks beneath their feet, and the wildlife; birds and other animals.   
"Can I ask you a question?" Ella asked cautiously.   
"Sure." Emma said in a nonchalant tone.   
"How did Liam and Enoch come to Miss Peregrine, and what are they like?"  
"Why are you asking me?!" Emma demanded rudely. She had stopped walking and was now staring at Ella.  
Ella stopped and turned back to her to reply, "you know them, Emma."  
Emma nodded, took a deep breath and answered. "Enoch came from another loop. He and Liam are the oldest two peculiars in our loop." She paused, "Enoch is a tough nut to crack, but inside he's kind and protective and smart."   
"And Liam?" Ella asked as they continued to walk.  
"Liam's story is a little bit longer than Enoch's." Emma answered.  
"We have until we get back." Ella pointed out.  
"Okay, fine." Emma paused before starting her story, "I was with Miss Peregrine made this loop; that is to say, that I was with her in the old one. That was when Liam came to us. He was sick, so sick that Miss Peregrine thought that he might die, in fact." Emma looked at Ella, "and he had a baby in his arms. She was wrapped in swaddles, but they were soaking wet. Miss Peregrine knew that they both had to be peculiar, or they wouldn't have been able to get through the loop. She took them both inside and nursed both Liam and Celia back to health."  
"I've never met Celia." Ella pointed out.  
"She died about seventy-odd years ago." Emma replied sadly.  
"How?"   
"Well, after she was healthy, Miss Peregrine told Liam that she didn't want to look after a baby for the rest of eternity, so Liam decided that it would be best for Celia to grow up. By this time, we had moved to Cairnholm. Liam took her out of the loop and fostered her out to a lovely couple; Mr and Mrs Grantham."   
"And what happened?"  
"Liam didn't tell Miss Peregrine until the day after, and by that time, the loop had reset itself. Liam didn't understand at that point what the loop meant; so Celia would never age a day from the day that Liam gave her away, but he would never be able to see her grow up."  
"And she did grow up?"  
"Oh yes," Emma said, "she lived a long and happy life. She married an Englishman who came here for his holiday. They had three children; Debbie, Michael and Gracie."  
"How did he know that she died?"   
"Every so often, he'd pop his head out of the loop to see if she, like the Englishman she married, ever came back for a holiday. She did only once, and Liam met her. One day he went out onto Cairnholm and heard that a body was being brought back for burial. When he inquired as to who it was... Well, it was Celia Jones."   
"Jones?"  
"That was her husband's name." Emma answered.  
"He went to her funeral?"   
"He did. He didn't come out of his room for three days afterwards, and everybody was worried about him."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go and have some fun." Emma said with a cheeky grin upon her face as they reached town. She grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her towards The Priest Hole.  
"But we're not old enough to drink." Ella pointed out.   
"Oggy doesn't have to know that." Emma answered, smiling.   
"Oggy? Who's that?"   
"The owner of the establishment." Emma replied.   
They went into the pub and sat at the bar, Emma ordered a neat whiskey for both of them. A jolly tune was playing from the jukebox in the corner. "Does Miss Peregrine know that you do this?" Ella asked.  
"She knows that Enoch and Liam do." Emma replied.  
"And she doesn't mind?" Ella raised her eyebrow.  
"There's nothing that she can do about it." Emma replied, "Enoch and Liam go off for months sometimes by themselves. She can't stop them from drinking."   
"So she is fine with us doing it?"   
"Of course not, just don't tell -"   
Somebody tapped Ella on the shoulder. Ella turned and smiled at him. He was a handsome man of about twenty years. He had black hair and grey eyes. "Would you dance with me?" The man asked. He had a Welsh accent.   
"I'd love too." Ella took his outstretched hand, he led her onto the dance floor and began to spin her around whilst Emma watched, dancing and clapping in rhythm with the music.


	8. Chapter 8

The two boys hurried to  _ The Priest Hole _ , laughing and chatting amongst themselves. They passed the threshold and looked up. There were two girls in there that they recognised; Ella and Emma. Ella was dancing with a young man whilst Emma clapped the rhythm of the song from the jukebox. Liam turned and stormed out. Emma had noticed their presence, and so was watching when Enoch hurried after his friend. 

Emma hurried out after Enoch and Liam and followed them down the lane, and into the meadow. She walked over to them. "Why did you storm out of the pub?" Emma asked Liam. He was sitting on a rock looking down at the ground whilst Enoch stood over him with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Liam wasn't feeling well." 

Emma scoffed and grinned, "yeah right." She paused, "you like Ella."

Liam laughed, "that's ridiculous." 

"Is it?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "Liam, I don't have to be a telepath to know what you think about her." 

Liam didn't say anything, he just got up and marched off.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Goodbye, Miss Peregrine." Liam said to the Headmistress. Liam, Enoch and Miss Peregrine were standing in the foyer of the house, the two boys had a suitcase each. 

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as she and Ella walked into the foyer. 

"Away." Liam answered rudely. Ella stayed quiet beside Emma.

"Again?" Emma asked, Enoch nodded. "When will you be back?"

"Don't know." Enoch answered, "whenever we feel like coming back."

"What do you do when you leave?" Emma asked.

"Just travel about." Enoch answered.

In between this conversation, Liam and Miss Peregrine had retreated to a corner, and were talking in hushed voices. They kept glancing over at Ella and Emma. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Three Weeks Later

With her nose in a book, Ella was walking downstairs. "Ella." She looked up from her volume and nearly dropped the book. Liam and Enoch were standing in the foyer. Liam was holding a wad of envelopes, though the addresses were all facing him. 

"Ella," he greeted her with a smile, "I have something to ask you... and something to give you." He held out the wad of envelopes to her. She went down the rest of the stairs and gingerly reached out for the envelopes. They were all addressed to her! 

"I... what are they?" Ella asked as she took the envelopes. 

"Just read one of them, Ella." She slowly took the top envelope and opened it, reading the letter.

_ Ella, _

_ Today Enoch and myself are in London, looking for a loop that has been invaded.  _

_ Enoch is mad at me, because every waking moment I am talking and thinking of you. He says that I am obsessed, and he compares me to a mad man.  _

_ But if I am mad for loving you, my darling Ella, then condemn me.  _

_ I will be home soon. _

_ Liam. _

Ella looked up from the letter in her hands and at Liam, who had dropped his gaze to the floor. "Oh Liam," she said as she dropped the letter and envelopes onto the floor and ran into his arms.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Liam held Ella at arms length after they hugged. "Ella, all along I have known how you feel, and you feel the same way." He smiled at her, "and I'm so sorry for being so awful to you, and I wish that I could go back to when we first met and introduce myself properly..." he trailed off and grinned at her, he held out his hand. "I'm Liam Feeney and I am a telepath." He paused, "will you marry me?"  
Ella's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't break the roleplay. "My name is Ella Hemmingway. I'm part-fae, and I can heal people." She took a deep breath, "and I would love to marry you."  
"Yay..." Enoch said in a bored tone, waving his arms in the air sarcastically, "I'm losing a friend and -" He was cut off by Ella hugging him.  
"You won't lose your friend, Enoch." She whispered into his ear.  
Liam put his hand on Ella's shoulder and she pulled away from Enoch, going back to Liam and hugging him. He caught her lips with his own, and their eyes closed as they kissed, her arms went around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. When they finally let go of each other and looked into the other's eyes, they smiled. "Don't tell anybody, Ella." Liam said to her in a husky tone, "at least, not yet."  
"I have to tell Emma." Ella said as a reply, "Enoch knows."  
"Just Emma then," Liam agreed, "tell her to tell nobody else."  
"And Miss Peregrine?" Ella asked.  
"I got her approval." Liam said as a reply. Ella hugged him again, kissed his lips quickly and then hurried off to find Emma.


	12. Chapter 12

Ella crept across the hallway and to the stairs. She went up one flight and came to Enoch and Liam's floor. She tiptoed to Liam's room (she had asked Emma which one it was) and knocked on the door. Liam opened it. He was topless, wearing just his trousers and a pair of socks. He saw her and smiled, he stepped aside to let her into the room before he closed the door. He turned to her. 

"Hey," she greeted him with a grin on her face.

"Hey." He replied.

"I told Emma." 

"Yeah?" Liam sat down in an armchair by the fire which was burning in the grate, "and what did she say?"

"She said that she's glad I'm happy, and that she hopes you will be too."

"I will be." Liam promised as he got up from the armchair and came over to her. "I love you, Ella Hemmingway." 

"And I love you." She whispered as she ran her hands over his body. Liam kissed her passionately and ran his hands under her nightgown before he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed. He layed her down on it and placed himself on top of her, kissing her, and still running his hands under her nightgown. After a minute or so he seperated himself from her.

"I have to tell you why Enoch and me go away." Ella closed her eyes for a  few seconds, and took a deep breath before nodding for him to go ahead. "Enoch and me... well, we go and look for other loops, and then we travel to those loops and stay a while with the children and ymbrynes there." He paused, "and sometimes we look for children who need to be brought to a home."

"I don't understand." Ella said in a voice barely more audible than a whisper.

"Ella, Enoch and I are so old that we eventually rebelled and wanted to leave the loop altogether. Miss Peregrine had two choices; let us leave the loop and die, or give us a job." He paused again, "we look for peculiar children who have not yet been claimed. We take them to the nearest loop and help them to settle in." 

"Am I the only one who knows?" Ella asked.

"Every ymbryne knows who we are. Sometimes we can't pre-warn them before turn up with a Peculiar. But no children know. The ymbrynes do something to make the children forget."

"Did you find me?" Ella asked.

"No, we did not." Liam answered. Like a sixth sense, Ella knew that he was telling the truth. 

"Then who did?" 

"I do not know, Ella, my Darling." Liam replied.

"What will happen when we are married?" She asked him. "Will you leave me here? Will we be a married couple living in a house of children, all ruled by one woman?" 

Liam shook his head, "no, of course not, Ella." He paused, "we will move out of this house and into our own little cottage on the other side of the island." Ella smiled as he continued, "we'll have kids, and they'll be peculiar. And I'll stop doing my job, and Enoch can do it by himself, perhaps with Hugh or somebody."

Ella smiled, "that sounds nice." 

"And I will give everything up, Ella, because I will be spending the rest of eternity with you." He smiled at her. She yawned and Liam smiled affectionately at her. "Come here," Liam held out his arms. Ella crawled into them and he laid down, taking her with him. They cuddled up together. Ella fell asleep in Liam's arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Three Days Later

Liam suddenly stood up from the dining table, discarding his dinner of steak pie with mash, peas and carrots. He smiled at Ella, who was sitting opposite him and she stood up too. "Ella and I have something to tell you all." Liam said in a loud, clear voice. The children all looked up from their food. Millard's fork was halfway to his mouth, now it just waited in midair. Liam smiled at Ella, "would you like to tell them, Ella?"

Ella nodded, "Liam and I are getting married!" 

Emma, Olive and Miss Peregrine clapped their hands together in glee and happiness, Enoch sighed, and the rest of the children just stared. Miss Peregrine stood up and smiled at the couple. "I am sure that you will all join me in congratulating Liam and Ella on their engagement!" 

Emma, Olive and Miss Peregrine clapped again, though nobody else immediately joined in. After a few seconds, Bronwyn and Fiona joined in, quickly followed by the twins, Hugh and Millard. Claire got up and hugged Ella and then went to hug Liam. Enoch and Liam locked gazes at each other. 

Liam knew exactly what Enoch was thinking. He was a telepath.  _ I'm not happy about it. _

But sure enough, Enoch reluctantly clapped. "Three cheers for the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Feeney!" Emma declared. "Hip-hip...!" 

"Hooray!" Everybody (except Liam and Ella) exclaimed in unison.

"Hip-hip...!"

"Hooray!" 

"Hip-hip...!" Emma said a final time.

"Hooray!"

"Hugh, why don't you swap seats with Ella?" Miss Peregrine suggested. 

Hugh smiled and nodded, got up and took his food round to where Ella was standing. She took her plate and went to sit beside Liam. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, a smile on both of their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

"Liam, have you told her about what we do?" Enoch asked as he walked beside his best friend in the garden behind the home for peculiar children after dinner that evening.  
"I told Ella last night." Liam replied, "why?"  
"And what did she say?"   
"She asked what would happen when we married." Liam answered.  
"And you told her what?" Enoch demanded, "what did you tell her, Liam!?"   
"I told her that I would stop travelling." Liam replied, "I told Ella that we would move out of this house, and into our own little cottage on the other side of the island. We'd have kids, and they'd have peculiarities and -"  
"Liam, wake up man!" Enoch smacked Liam's face, "you're living in la-la-land!" He slapped Liam again.  
"Enoch, I don't want to fight with you, but -"   
"You're not going to live happily ever after with Ella, Liam!" Enoch slapped Liam a third time.  
Like a red rag to a bull, Liam snapped and immediately punched Enoch in the stomach. Enoch made a fist and pulled back, aiming directly for Liam's nose. His fist collided with Liam's nose, and the crack of a broken nose was hardly heard amongst the loud thumps of fists colliding with every part of each other's body that could be reached. After what seemed like four or five seconds, but was actually about five minutes of fighting, Ella ran out into the garden.   
"Liam! Liam!" She tried to grab his arm to stop him, but failed. "Liam!" He didn't hear her. She ran to Enoch. "Enoch!" She hit his back, but he didn't stop. "Enoch, stop! You'll hurt him!" Neither boy stopped fighting, and showed no sign that they heard nor seen her. Taking a deep breath, Ella threw herself in the melee between the two of them. She was facing Enoch, and that was her mistake. Enoch threw a punch, but it hit Ella, it hit her straight in the nose. She shrieked and immediately covered her nose with her hand, though the blood still dribbled down her face and onto her dress.   
"Ella!?" Liam said as he stopped fighting and throwing his fists towards Enoch. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, tears running down her face and mixing with her blood. "Oh God, Ella." He put his arms around her. "Let me take you inside." He took one arm away from her so she could walk. He turned to Enoch. "You're going to pay for this later."  
"Leave it, Liam." Ella said to him.   
"All right, all right." Liam promised as he walked her inside, one arm over her shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

Ella had warmed some water and taken it upstairs to her room. Liam was sat at the table and chairs in the room. There was only two chairs, and most of the table was covered in books, but there was enough space for the bowl of water, some cloths and Liam to rest his elbow. She took a piece of cloth and soaked it in the water before she began to wash away the blood from his face.   
"I'll kill him for what he did to you." Liam said as she dabbed away at his broken nose.  
"Don't worry about it, Liam. It was an accident." Ella replied.   
"Are you sure that you don't want me to clean you up first?" Liam asked.  
"Liam, I only care about you. When I've finished, then you can clean me up." Ella said, "now hold still." She tried to be as gentle as she could, but Liam had a lot of bruises and cuts that all ready looked really sore. "What was that over anyway?"  
"Enoch basically said that we weren't going to live 'happily ever after' and that I was being stupid by thinking that we were."  
Ella smiled and looked at him as she washed out the cloth, "you were fighting with Enoch, your best friend, for me?"   
"I was fighting with Enoch for us." Liam answered.   
Ella beamed and blushed. "That's so romantic."   
"I love you, Ella." Liam said as he let his hand lay over her spare one which was resting on his knee.   
"And I love you." She held out a new cloth, "clean me up?"   
Liam took the cloth and kissed her forehead, "of course."


	16. Two Weeks Later

"Liam?" Ella put a hand on Liam's shoulder. He was in the library reading, and though he didn't look up from his book, he put a hand over her's. "Have you talked to Enoch yet?"

"No." Liam answered.

"Don't you think that you should?" Ella took her hand away and came round the side of the sofa to sit beside him. 

"Not if he's going to be rude to you." Liam said. He closed the book and put it on the table beside him. "I will not have  _ anybody  _ being rude to you." 

"And that's very sweet, Liam, but he's your best friend." She paused, "you should at least talk to him." 

"But he hurt you." Liam pointed out as he placed a hand on Ella's knee.

"And he hurt you, Liam. But I healed us both, and we're fine now. That doesn't mean that you should hate him forever." 

_ He loves you, Liam, and he's really just concerned about you. He doesn't show it the right way, I agree, but you two are like brothers. _

"I really hate it when you make sense, even if you're not speaking." Liam paused and smiled at his fiance, "it's annoying."

"Please? Just talk to him? For me?" Ella asked.

"I will do anything for you." Liam said as a reply.

Ella hugged him and stood up. "Get back to your book." She turned and left the room.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Liam took a deep breath and knocked on Enoch's door. He waited a few seconds and knocked again. This time, Enoch opened the door.   
"Enoch..." Liam trailed off.   
"Come in, Liam." Enoch gestured with his head to the empty room behind him. 

"Look, Enoch -" Liam said as he turned to face his friend.   
Enoch held up a hand to silence Liam, "say no more, Liam." He said. "Ella is your girlfriend. She's going to be your wife, and I can't get you to stop liking her. That's stupid. I'll only lose a friend out of that." He paused, "actually, I'll lose my brother."  
"I was going to say basically the same thing." Liam said with a grin on his face.  
"I don't like Ella, Liam, and I think that you're making a mistake by marrying her, but it is more important that I'm here for you than we are squabbling like little children." He held out his arms, "friends again?"  
"Brothers." Liam said as he strode into Enoch's arms. They had a man hug and then parted from each other. "Ella was the one who told me to come and talk to you."  
"Then I owe her a thank you."   
"You do." Liam agreed, "and you owe her respect." He paused, "Enoch, just because you don't like her doesn't mean that you can't be nice to her."  
"I will try to get to know her." Enoch promised. "I guess this just started because I was scared that if you married her then you'd forget about what we have together. You'd forget about the adventures that we have.  
"I could never forget, Enoch."  
"You wouldn't want to come anymore." Enoch answered, "you'd want to be with her and..." he swallowed, "your children."   
"I would." Liam agreed. He thought for a moment, "why don't we take Ella with us on our travels?"   
"What?" Enoch raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do that?"  
"Because it's not fair for me to leave her here. We'll take her on the next one, and then we'll call it off." Liam explained.   
"But it's our thing, Liam."  
"And it always will be, Enoch." Liam promised, "but I want her to experience the world too. If we're going to be stuck in this loop for the rest of eternity then at least let me show her the world now."   
Enoch nodded, "okay."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ella!" Liam practically flew down the stairs in his rush to talk to her about what he and Enoch had agreed. "Ella!"   
She looked up from her conversation with Emma and smiled broadly at him. "Liam!" She stood up and he hurried over to her.  
"Ella, come with us! Come with me!" He grabbed her hand and begin to pull her upstairs.  
"What? Why? Come where? With who?" Ella laughed at his eagerness.   
"Ella, Enoch and me want you to come travelling with us."   
"What?!" Ella exclaimed in disbelief.   
"Yeah!" He pulled her up the stairs and into her room where he pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bed and placed it on top of her bed. He went over to the wardrobe, grabbed a few dresses and shoved them into the suitcase, going back to the wardrobe and grabbing her shoes from the bottom of it, he threw them on top of the dresses.  
Ella laughed and put her hands over his, "that's not how you pack a bag." She said in between her giggles.  
"Well you pack it then, Ella, and meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes." Liam was almost out of the door by the time Ella could open her mouth to speak.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Italy! Greece! England! America! Wherever you want to, Baby!" He practically ran out of the door and up to his room to get packed.


	19. Chapter 19

"There's a child here," Miss Peregrine pointed to a red dot on a map, "and there's a loop ninety miles away in Jackson." She pointed to a black circle.  
"Right." Liam grabbed the map and stuffed it into his pocket. He turned to Enoch, "ready?"  
"As always." Enoch answered.  
Liam turned to Ella and smiled, "ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."   
He smiled at her encouragingly. "Let me get your bag." He picked up her suitcase in one hand and picked his own up with the other.   
"Look after her, Liam." Miss Peregrine said.   
"Nothing will happen to her, Miss Peregrine." He promised, "I won't allow it."  
"I know you won't." She hugged Liam tightly before moving onto Enoch and Ella. "If you get lost, Ella, head back to Wales, get a ferry to Cairnholm and -"  
"She won't get lost, Miss Peregrine." Liam said, "she's my girl." He had put a suitcase down, so now he put his arm around Ella's shoulders. "I'll look after her."  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Miss Peregrine answered. She hugged Ella again. "The loop is always here, Ella." She told her.   
"I'll be fine, Miss Peregrine. I have Enoch and Liam to take care of."   
"Hey!" The two boys chorused.  
Miss Peregrine grinned and took a puff of her pipe which she pulled out of her coat pocket, "that's the spirit, Ella."


	20. Two Days Later

"Are you sure that she's here?" Ella asked as they traipsed around the trailer park in modern day Tennessee.  
"The map says she is." Enoch answered as he looked down at it. "Or at least, she was when Miss Peregrine marked it two days ago." Enoch paused, "Liam, her name's Tessa and it says that her peculiarity is -"  
"Tess!?" Somebody was calling the child's name not too far away. "Tessa?!"  
Liam put a finger to his lips. "Enoch, you go and find the guy who is calling her name. Find a way to stop him." He turned round to face Ella, "Ella Baby, you come with me and let's find this kid."  
Ella nodded and hurried to walk beside Liam. They had left their suitcases in the hotel room that they had rented for the night. Liam and Ella were sharing a bed whilst Enoch had his own. 

"Tessa?" Ella called softly, "Tessa, Honey, it's okay. You can come out. We only want to -"   
Liam put his hand over Ella's mouth softly, he tapped his ear. Listen. He took his hand away and motioned towards the caravan to their left. There was a whimpering sound.   
Ella knelt down. "Tessa?" She put her head to the ground and saw a little black haired girl sitting under the caravan crying. She was clutching her knees, rocking back and forth and sobbing. "Tessa?"  
"I don't know you." Liam bent down. "And I don't know him either." She paused, "mummy said I should never talk to strangers."   
"Your mummy's right, Tessa." Ella replied slowly, she edged closer to the caravan, "I'm Ella, and this is Liam, my fiance." Ella smiled warmly, "now we're not strangers, are we?"  
"I guess not." Tessa answered as she put her legs down.   
Ella offered her hand out to the girl, "why don't you come out here and talk to us?"  
"Because Uncle John will find me, and he'll hurt me." She whimpered and began to rock quicker.   
"What will your Uncle John do?" Ella asked.   
"Liam, look out!" Enoch exclaimed. There was a loud noise and a THUMP as Liam fell to the floor, bleeding out. Ella fell over backwards in shock, but she quickly regained herself. She crawled over to Liam and saw that he had been shot in the abdomen. She put her hand to the wound and put her other hand underneath Liam's neck, helping him to sit up slightly.  
"Oh God, oh God." She cried, "Liam!"  
"Ella, it's okay." Liam managed to rasp as his blood seeped out of the wound, despite Ella's hand. "Just get Tessa out of..." he trailed off, to weak to talk.   
Amid the commotion, there had been another gunshot, and Enoch was now lying on the floor bleeding out as well, though the trigger happy fool who had shot both of the boys had only gotten his leg.   
Ella looked up at the idiot with the gun and saw that he had it pointed at her. "What were you talking to my niece about!?" The man demanded. Ella didn't reply, instead she reapplied pressure to Liam's wound and tried to keep him awake. "Answer me!" He jabbed her with the end of the gun.   
"I was asking her why she was hiding." Ella answered slowly, "and she said that she was playing a game with her Uncle John."   
"Ella..." Liam rasped.   
"Shhhh," she soothed him, gently stroking his hair back from his forehead with the hand that had been underneath his neck, "just please stay awake, Liam."   
"Tessa!" Uncle John bellowed, "Tessa, get out here!"   
The little girl scrambled out from underneath the caravan with tears running down her face. "Yes, Uncle John?" She asked.  
"Go reload this." He shoved the gun into her hands.   
"Yes, Uncle John." Tessa, who couldn't have been older than about eight, ran off with a gun in her hands.  
"You were lying to me before." Uncle John said as he produced a pocket knife from his pocket, "tell me what you were really talking to her about or I'll cut out this one's tongue." He gestured to Liam.   
Liam, where's the map? Ella thought.  
"Enoch's... pocket..." Liam said in a voice barely more audible than a whisper.   
Ella stood up and hurried over to Enoch. She searched his pocket and found the map. She quickly took it out and looked it over, praying that Uncle John wouldn't really cut out Liam's tongue.   
Telekinesis, Ella thought. Tessa's a telekinesis.   
She went back over to Liam and put her hand into the wound, trying to stop, at least slow, the blood flow again. "I know about Tessa." Ella said, "I know that she can move things without touching them."  
"How do you know that? D'she tell you? I'll have her hide for this, skinny little -"   
A bullet shot out of him, narrowly avoiding Ella. It hit the caravan where Tessa had been hiding and bounced off, straight into the dirt.   
Uncle John quickly bled out and fell to the floor. Behind him, Tessa was standing with the gun still aimed at where Uncle John had been. Ella let go of Liam's wound and held out her arms to the little girl. Sobbing, Tessa ran into them.   
"Shush, shush, shush." Ella repeated as she rocked the little girl slowly, "I've got you. I'll look after you now." She kissed the little girl's forehead, "Tessa, that was so brave of you."   
She let Tessa go and put her hand over Liam's wound. Ella closed her eyes and thought about the skin knitting itself back together, and having no scar there afterwards. She thought of the bullet working its way to the surface and of there being no infection. Of the blood quickly replacing itself, and of the damages inside and outside of his body being repaired.   
Quickly, the wound knitted itself together with just a scratch left. Ella breathed a sigh of relief. She gestured for Tessa to come a little bit closer. Tessa had gone to stand a few metres away and had watched Ella healing Liam. "Stay here with Liam, okay, Sweetie?" Tessa nodded. Ella smiled encouragingly, got up and hurried over to Enoch. She healed him too. When she had finished with Enoch, she stood up and went back over to Liam. "How do you feel?" She asked him.  
He opened his eyes and winced, "like I've been to Hell."   
"I don't think you got quite that far, Liam." Ella said with a smile on her face.  
"Maybe I went to Heaven."  
"Why'd you say that?" Ella asked.  
"Because I can see an angel."   
Ella giggled and hugged him, "that's cheesy. But I'm glad that you're alive."   
"So am I." Liam said as he kissed her.  
"He's alive?" Enoch asked as he stood up and limped to Liam and Ella who were still kissing. He saw them together, "oh he's fine." He turned to Tessa, "are you Tessa?" She nodded. "I'm Enoch."


	21. Chapter 21

"Miss Peregrine said that the nearest loop is ninety miles away in Jackson." Liam said, "we should take Tessa there."   
"But I have an idea." Ella said as a reply.  
"And what is that, Baby?" Liam asked as he pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms.  
"If we're leaving the home for our own one, then let's take Tessa back with us."  
"It's a long journey, Ella -"  
"I know that, Liam, but let's just do this one thing for Miss Peregrine." She paused, "she'll thank us. I'm sure of it."   
Liam kissed the back of her head, "okay."


	22. Chapter 22

"Enoch has gone to get us all some breakfast, Tessa," Ella explained the next day, "so while he is gone, Liam and I are going to explain to you what you," she paused, "and what your peculiarity is."  
"My peculiarity?" She asked, "what is that?"   
"Your gift." Liam replied, "you're a telekinesis."  
"I'm a what?" Tessa asked in surprise.  
"You can move things with your mind." Ella explained, "it's rare."  
"We're going to take you to a loop on the small Welsh island of Cairnholm, where our Headmistress, Miss Peregrine, will look after you."   
"What's a loop?" Tessa asked.  
"You will live forever," Ella answered, "as long as you're in the loop. You'll never age, of course, but you'll have friends and family."   
"I'll have friends?" Tessa repeated excitedly.  
"You will." Ella agreed.  
Tessa stood up and ran to Ella, hugging her tightly round the middle. "Thank you so much for saving me."


	23. Chapter 23

"Miss Peregrine?!" Ella exclaimed as they walked through the front door of the home, Tessa in tow. Emma had opened the door for them, and was smiling at her friend. "Emma!" Ella exclaimed as she embraced her best friend. "This is Tessa," she gestured to the little girl whom's hand she was holding. "Miss Peregrine!?" 

"Ella." Miss Peregrine suddenly appeared in the doorway to the parlour. "What is this?"

"This is Tessa, Miss Peregrine." She gestured to Tessa, "and she's going to live here when Liam and myself leave."

"What?" Miss Peregrine asked, "you're leaving?" 

"When we're married, Miss Peregrine, we will want to move out and have our own family; children, and we want you to have something else to do."

"Where will you go?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"We'll stay on Cairnholm for a while, and then who knows?" Ella answered.

"When is the wedding." Liam came forward to stand on the other side of Tessa, he and Ella exchanged glances. 

_ Tomorrow _ , Ella asked.

He nodded. "Tomorrow!" They chorused.


	24. Chapter 24

"Emma?" Ella tapped her friend on the shoulder. Emma turned. "I want you to be my chief bridesmaid."   
"You don't have to ask me twice!" Emma threw herself at Ella, and they hugged.   
"Olive, Bronwyn, Claire and Fiona too." Ella said, "they will all be bridesmaids."   
"Oh they'll love that!" Emma told Ella, "ask them."   
The four girls agreed, and so they went to pick out their clothes.

"Enoch, you're my brother and I want my brother as my best man." Liam said as they were out kicking a ball around in the garden. "Will you do this for me?"  
Enoch nodded, "of course I will."  
They man hugged each other.


	25. The Next Day

Ella walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding dress and a broad smile. She saw her groom at the top of the aisle, and he was grinning at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She slowly walked towards her future, and she could hardly contain her excitement.   
She put her hands in Liam's and smiled at him, she saw the twinkle in his eye as they said their vows.  
"I will." Ella said, her excitement clear.   
"I will." Liam promised.  
"Congratulations, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Feeney, you may kiss your bride."   
Liam didn't need to be told twice. He swept Ella into his arms and kissed her passionately, holding her so close that she thought their energy was passing through their clothes and skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is now complete. Go onto wattpad.com and follow me EbaySalami for more fandoms and more fanfictions!


End file.
